darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellion Proudstrider
The Kaldorei watched the shrine from his hidingplace in the cliffs, his crossbow steadied on a outcropping for better aim, If the scouts where correct, a warband would attack before midnight, the air itself stood still, fireflies illuminating the shrine of Aessina, the fey beauty was intoxicating, a sad smile worked its way on the Kaldorei's lips, 'it seems even this ancient place is not spared conflict', he sighed and his features hardened, he had his orders, his duty was clear. Appearance Tall and conditioned for battle Corellion cuts quite a figure, his face is mostly expressionless and cold, but his blue eyes sparkling and alive with emotion, his upper body and arms are covered in Kaldorei silverhued tatoos, made in old culture patterns, they have no direct meaning, such as names or places, they merely depict steadfastness, honor and devotion to the goddess. He wears a golden medallion around his neck with a lock of hair in it, a painting of his wife is fastened to the inside. Background Corellion grew up in the deep forests of Ashenvale, in a small log cabin, his mother a hard working, hard fighting sentinel, and his father a prominent herbalist, his upbringing was at times harsh but full of love and care, he joined the outrunner corps early(lied himself older), and entered with bright optimism and fervor, this was not to last, it was in these years that he fully understood that you may look upon the conflicts of the world as trivial, and be detached and call it normal, but death and blood marks every being who stays too long on this course. it was a very different Corellion who emerged from the forest after his tour was done, hardened and in a way brought down from his former position of grand ideas, scarred from the deaths of several good friends. Corellion strayed for some years, he went 'adventuring' throughout Kalimdor, although he would call it wandering or exploring, immersing himself in other cultures and gaining more intricate knowledge of his own, visiting many Kaldorei holy sites. It was around that time when he met his wife-to-be, Triel Proudstrider, one could say it was love at first sight, or fate, fact of the matter is that they fell in love, and traveled together ever since, they married last spring in a beautiful ceremony held in moonglade. Corellion and his lifepartner joined the ranks of the Vanguard after they met Taleen and Jonathyn(the founders of the Vanguard), in a crowded locale in old town Stormwind, Corellion felt the need to serve his people once again, it had remained as a lingering thought at the back of his mind during his traveling years, and the thought brought him to the Vanguard, a hard-fighting arm of the alliance military, they fight with honor and valor to protect those who cannot fight, bringing relief and help to those who need it, and exspecting no rewards or thanks for it, Corellion was and is proud to serve in the ranks of the Vanguard. As one of the oldest members of the Vanguard, Corellion attained Valorguard rank, and tries his hardest to let his deeds reflect the spirit of his organization, he recently(within the last decade) had contact with a Sindor'ei hunter with the rank of captain in the Farstriders, to try and solve problems before they happen in reguard to Ashenvale, as this forest has a special place in his heart. These days Corellion can be found fighting at the northern front, serving as a scout and a troubleshooter for the Vanguard squads there. Personality Silent and observing describes Corellion the best, he never says anything unless its something he feels needs to be said, no useless banter with the possible exception of festive events and gatherings of his beloved Vanguard, he tends to be more loose-tongued with people he -knows- he can trust. He takes his duty seriously, some would say too seriously, but always he returns to Valorhold at the end of a tour, to spend time with his wife, and their friends. See also Category:Characters